Ban Kenji
is a supporting character who appears in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. He is a Myoudou Academy student, a fan of the Pretty Cure and an aspiring mangaka. Appearance Kenji is very tall, so much so that he often bumps his head in doorways. He has long and shaggy black hair and blue eyes that are similar to his mother's. Personality Due to Kenji's intimidating appearance and "delinquent" aura, the majority of Myōdō Academy's student body is terrified of him. In reality, Kenji is gentle and caring. He dreams of being a mangaka, but had worried about his mother disapproving, and was secretive about his work. However, after she told him that she supported his dream, Kenji became more open with his love of manga, and friendlier with other people. History In the beginning of episode 18, when school was over, everyone was packing up and laughed at Ken for hitting his head on the door, and when he looked at everyone showing his eyes, they stopped laughing and pale all except Tsubomi and left. The two Pretty Cures went to his house and while walking their, Erika explains what is a Boss and they either beat bad guys or cause trouble. In one of the legends, a group of bosses were hanging out at playground and Ken was walking by and scared the bosses with his eyes and they cowardly ran away. Another Legend was the next day, he faced the "Big Boss" and Ken on purpose scared him because he threw his jacket on the flowers and relieved to see them alright. When they came to their house, it was big and discovered he was a rich boy. They meet his mom, who got excited that he has friends and Ken appeared when he tries to sneak into his house and saw the girls and tries to tell not let them know his mother he left. He uses his "eyes" to make them not speak about him, but Tsubomi nearly spoke and Erika closed her mouth and left the gate. She ran frantically knowing that they have been targeted by Ken as he chased them all around town and stopped at a temple, but Erika released Tsubomi at the edge of the stairs that she nearly fell, but Ken saved her. When they cleaned off, they went to pick up the Bag that Ken dropped, Ken tries to stop them from knowing his secret, but too late as they saw his manga and shocked when it was about them. They discovered, Ken explained about his secret, his concerns of his mother, and about the legends. He tells them the plot of his story shocking Tsubomi and Erika about them in love in the story. He wants to be in the manga contest, but it is in 2 days and can not make it. Tsubomi and Erika helps him complete the Manga and Erika let him use her home so his mother will not know his secret. He teaches them how to draw in pen, ink, and white out. He cannot find ideas for the scenes, so the girls do acting and Ken finally imagined them and finished. But then, his mom came to Fairy Drop with cake when she heard about Ken studying with them and everyone quickly hide the Manga and bring their books out so they could fool her. Kens drawing was discovered and Ken explained to his mom that he was hiding and ran away thinking about lying to his his mom who she trusted him. In the park thinking what he done, was scouted by Kumojacky, who thought he was a Boss, but was terrified when the Pretty Cures were in the manga. When Ken noticed, Kumojacky steals Kenji's Heart Flower turning him into a Desertrian . The Pretty Cures came to save the day and scolded Kumojacky for using his heart and calling him a weakling. At the end, the monster was purified and Kenji woke up with his mother. He told her that he really wants to be a Manga Artist and she accepted it since he is her mother and supported him. At the end, he registered the Manga and asked the girls to help him sometimes and happily accepted it. Relationships [[Hanasaki Tsubomi|'Hanasaki Tsubomi']]: As Tsubomi helps him with his comic, he is extremely grateful. However, this does not make real the love rumors between them, although when the girls leave to fight the final battle he does say goodbye, specifically to Cure Blossom. Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!